The Awakening
by Verdelet
Summary: Kagome is the lost princess to the vampire kingdom so what happens after she was forced to live a mortal life only to be told the truth...what happens when her parents disappear? R&R plz! My first fic Disclaimer:I don not own Iuyasha and character!
1. Prologue

_**The Awakening-Prologue**_

_Disclaimer! I do not own Inuyasha and characters….thank you and I hope you enjoy_.

It had been 5000 years since the two young royals had first wed and now they held their first and only heir. Her long raven hair with silver locks fell down and shimmered in the dim light as she was handed form her father to her mother. Her eyes deep amber with chocolate centers and her skin as pale as snow. She was a prodigy of their kind, the next master to rule all vampires and the sacred jewel. She looked so perfect, so peaceful and yet soon all that would be no more for she would be forced to live among the mortal world. Her vampiric blood forced to sleep, to slumber deep until the war between all clans would cist to be.

"How can we? I can't." her mother cried staring at her young daughter for what would be the last time before she would awaken as red tear drops rolled off her cold pale skin.

"We must, that is until she comes of age to awaken and remember what and who she truly is." She stated while trying to hide his own sadness.

"I love you my sweet, be strong." Soothed her mother once again as the child began to stir.

"Just hurry love, turn her mortal and send her off before I keep her in my arms." She cried once more.

"Stay safe child." Was all he said as he turned mortal. The child held no more vampiric appearances, instead she had deep brown chocolate eyes, short raven hair and warming skin. Soon her cries were heard, her body protesting to the change for she no longer could feel her mother or her father close by. A tall vampiric woman covered in armor soon walked up and took the child from her mother's arms.

"Send her to a good home." She asked as she watched her child leave her side.

"Yes my queen."

"And enroll her in the mythical school, she may seem mortal now but a witched power will protect until she is ready."

He spoke as he quickly hid a small pink jewel within the child's blanket.

"Yes my king, I will." And with that she took off, disappearing into the shadows if only to leave behind the child savory of her kind.


	2. Chapter One

A tall, long haired, chocolate eyes, pale skinned girl walked down the halls of Mystic High and she intended on doing well. After leaving middle school top in the witch's category she was hoping to do the same and even take top freshmen this semester if she could. As she walked down the halls she noticed that almost every clan of every kind was represented. There were all sorts of vampires, werewolves, reapers, witches and wizards. She was currently on her way to math when she bumped into a tall armor plated, brown haired, pale skinned vampire. Her armor was unique and by the symbol on her back alone she knew which clan she belonged to.

"Gomen senpai." She spoke quickly apologized knowing that the young vampire was older than her.

"It's alright, what's your name and source?" she quickly asked.

"Kagome, Kagome Higurashi." She replied causing her eyes to widen.

"A Higurashi huh? You don't smell like my kind?"

"I'm not, I'm a witch but I'm always being mistaken."

"I see where are you off to?"

"Math."

"With whom?"

"Sensei Yura."

"Wow, you're taking sophomore level math? Well in that case follow me, I have that class as well."

"Thanks you senpai."

"Chill and the name is Sango." She said only to smile and reveal her pearly white fangs. Upon walking into the class Kagome noticed that not only was this a sophomore level class but that she was the only freshmen in it and that there was at least one representative of a major clan from each kind as well. 'Wow'

"Heh, chill. They're all cool once you get to know them." Spoke Sango upon feeling her emotions. Class was about to start when a tall older witch that looked similar to Kagome approached the young girl.

"What's the matter? You lost freshmen?" she hissed while lighting sparks in the air. Sango was about to tell her to stand down when Kagome stood.

"No, are you?" she challenged. The entire class froze at that moment. All watching this young freshmen not only talk back to the highest ranking witch in the school but challenge her as well. Kagome all the while simply smiled and dispelled her tactics.

"Why you little pest." She hissed this time summoning a large amount of dark energy which only caused the room full of vampires, werewolves, reapers, witches and wizards to turn. Sango all the while decided to stand back knowing that if things got out of control that sensei Yura would step in. 'I'm surprised they haven't realized it.' She thought only to be stunned. Kagome, instead of attacking back took her seat and greeted their sensei.

"Morning sensei Yura." And with those words spoken the entire class to sit.

"Well looks like the rest of you need to go back to sensing basics. As you've just noticed we have a freshmen in the class so play nice. I want you all seated by eight and ready to work is that under stood?" stated the sensei causing the entire class to draw out their supplies. As usual Sango was the first to finish followed by Kagome.

"Are you sure, if you didn't know the material I'll understand." Spoke Yura as she took Kagome's papers.

"I'm sure sensei. Actually I already knew all of that stuff but it was a good warm up." Was all Kagome said before walking out of the class. As soon as Kagome walked out into the hall Sango approached her and started to follow.

"You sure you're not a vampire?"

"Yea why?"

"You sensed sensei as if nothing, knew the math as if it were basic math not to mention you took that witch on as if nothing."

"Oh, that? Well ever since I was little I could sense stuff so I passed through into at light speed and glided through masters."

"Right? Hey are all you're classes…"

"Sophomore level? NO. Only Math, gym, science and English."

"So that leaves?"

"Hunting, and potions."

"I guess listen I got to get to the blood bank class, no surprise there huh?"

"Nope." Smiled Kagome smiled out.

"Great, then follow my aura to the large god tree by the fields during lunch will ya?" she laughed out.

"Okay." And with that both girls went their separate ways. Kagome was happy that her senpai was nice and glad that things were going so well, however upon reaching her next class she sighed.

"Great, potions." She sighed out before walking in and hoping that her class would go by just as fast if not faster than her hunting course.


	3. Chapter Two

On her way to meet Sango Kagome ran into a tall werewolf with brown hair.

"Off… gomen senpai."

"You better be…" he growled out only to smile upon the young girls face.

"Now, how do you suppose you make it up to me?" he asked while walking toward the girl with lust filled eyes. Upon sensing such a thing Kagome jumped back as quickly as any vampire could move and stood her ground. She was building up energy to block the werewolf's vicious attacks and to hopefully get a hold of Sango.

Sango had been released from class late and so upon arriving or more like appearing in front of the large tree sighed at the emptiness by it.

"Damn." She hardly spoke only to be scared by a sudden voice.

"Who pissed you off now? Came its sudden voice full of curiosity and interest. Meanwhile another man appeared from the ground only to stand before the young girl.

"Hey guys…hey guys! Have you seen a freshmen witch this tall come by here?" she questioned while motioning the girls height.

"No, why?" questioned a silver haired vampire as he fell from the tree only t stand tall beside the young girl.

"Why?" repeated the wizard that had appeared from the ground only to take her hand and he too stand tall beside her.

"OH no reason." She replied sadly. "It's just that I had invited her to eat lunch with us. You guys have to meet her she took Kikiyo on."

"Wow."

"Where is she?" spoke the vampire followed by the young wizard.

"Don't know she was…" but before she could finish Sango heard the young girls cry for help.

'Sango help!' she called over and over again.

"She's in trouble." She said as her eyes shot open and wide with fear.

"Need help?" both men offered

"Yea." And so with that they took off.

Kagome had been blocking attack after attack upon his changing form. If it wasn't for the fact that she couldn't kill or use the master spells out of the gym she would have won. 'Damn…Sango please.' She thought one final time before she was carried off by a tall, silver haired vampire and the wolf knocked out by a tall purple eyed wizard. Immediately after being set down Kagome bowed in respect at both her senpai's. The wizard was the head of the leading wizard clan's while the silver haired vamp was from the top vampire clan and right hand of the royal vampire family.

"Thank you senpai's, Sango." She stated before calling out for her new friend. Meanwhile both men stood in shock. Not even they had realized when it was that she had hid let alone when she had arrived and hid to watch from a distance.

"You okay Kagome?"

"Yea."

"Oi girl! What's up with those eyes of yours?" demanded the silver haired vampire.

"Senpai?"

"It's Inuyasha and don't mind him. He just doesn't like it when someone sees something he can't. Oh and f.y.i the wizard is Miroku, my mate." She stated bluntly.

"Oh, nice to meet you both."

"So you're the freshmen that challenged Kikiyo huh?"

"Was that her name?"

"Wait, you're telling us that you challenged her without even knowing her name?! Man do you have balls." Exclaimed Miroku.

"Miroku?!"

"What?" he asked innocently before taking her side?

"Forget it, baka…hey have you eaten anything Kagome?"

"N but I am a little hungry."

"The witched cafeteria is down that way, we'll join you till the bell ring."

"We will?" questioned Inuyasha.

"Yes we will." Responded Sango with those 'you're going to weather you like it or not' eyes.

"Okay, okay we will." He said quickly not liking how angry her eyes looked. All the while Kagome ate Miroku questioned her, wanting to know more about this young mysterious witch.

"So you have a last name?"

"Higurashi and no I'm not a vampire. I'm not sure how my last name came to be actually, I never knew my parent."

"I see, and as Inuyasha so kingly put it. What about those eyes of yours?"

"Don't know. Ever since I was a child I've always been able to see things, even the one's hidden behind cloaking spells or charms."

"Hummm…interesting. How old are you?"

"16, you?"

"Same, Sango and Inuyasha are 600though"

"Wow"

"Yup…" and before he cold continue the bell rung and they ran for the gym. Inuyasha was surprised to see that she could keep u without the help of a vampire or a wolf. 'Who is she?' he thought as they ran toward their class.


	4. Chapter Three

Upon reaching the gym they were introduced to their new instructors. Everyone had been looking forward to meeting their new senseis, everyone except Inuyasha that is. 'Feh, cocky bastard.' E thought.

'Watch what you think!' was all he heard in his mind before feeling his presence and hearing his cold voice.

"Welcome to advanced training, I am your sensei Sesshomaru Takahashi. Note there will be time that I will not be able to attend due to unforeseen events but if I should miss my mate will be in charge. You will address me as sensei or Sehhomaru-senpai is that understood?!"

"Yes sir!" called the class.

"Very well then, for now split up and spar. Feel free to challenge those of other power levels and kind I will be walking around measuring your limits, if I feel your growing too weak you will step out. Go!" and so the class began to fight. At first Kagome was going to challenge Sango when Kikiyo attacked her, causing her to defend and fight back.

"Now let us see how long you'll last against a real master1"

"Yes let's see, hoe." She hissed back only to manipulate the fire she had just thrown at her and use it as a shield. Kagome and Kikiyo were so into their fight that none of them notice half the class was watching and their sensei moving with each of their movements.

"I'll put you in your place!"

"And I'll find you a nice corner!"

"I'll kill you."

"And I'll still would have kicked your ass!" responded Kagome over and over not letting Kikiyo have the last word. In fact Kagome was so into the fight that when she had won she failed to notice and attacked wither what.

"Enough!" yelled her sensei upon setting Kikiyo's unconscious form down.

"You girl, what is your name?"

"Kagome Higurashi sensei."

"As a fellow vampire you should have known better. Even more if you are a …" he ranted on only to receive no answer and no link. Sesshomaru quickly looked up only to find that this girl was no vampire.

"I've been trying to tell you Sesshoamru-senpai. I'm not a vampire, I'm mortal, a witch to be exact." She stated bluntly as the class began to leave. The only ones who remained were Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha.

"I see, and then from now on you'll train like one. It appears that you need a bit of a challenge."

"Yes sensei."

"Dismissed." Was all he said, and so with that being said and done with the young quartet took their leave. Once outside school ground Sango, Miroku and even Inuyasha praised the young girl.

"Hey I know, let's go to the Bone Eaters Well and celebrate." Cheered Sango. Miroku upon hearing the words bone, eaters, and well all in the same sentence of course quickly agreed. Inuyasha on the other hand wasn't quite sure; that place was for vampires who hat mortal, werewolf or dead mates.

"There's just one problem. Kagome doesn't have a master so she'll be a sitting duck." Stated Inuyasha while catching Kagome's attention rather quickly.

"A master?"

"Yea, see it's a place for vamps and mortal or dead mates to hang out. Mortals can get in but only if they have a master with them."

"And what if they don't?"

"Then it really will be a blood bank and you'd be force to give your blood to all the vamps there."

"NO way!" she exclaimed while signaling how much she thought of it as a bad idea.

"Chill all you have to do is act like Inuyasha's pawn for lack of better word." Responded Miroku as if nothing.

"Yea, come on Kagome…please." Pleaded Sango.

"I don't know." She said in a clear uncertain tone of voice.

"Come on, we'll be there? And besides you're more than capable of handling yourself."

"She has a point?" retorted Miroku while still trying his best to convince the young girl to go along with it. After half an hour of trying to persuade the young girl and the silver haired vampire both agreed and decided to meet at Kagome's place.

"Okay so here is the address guys. Seven o' clock.  
And with that hey each took their leave. Upon getting home Miroku let Sango continue to finish the mark while Inuyasha had decided to follow the freshmen witch home. Kagome all the while sensing him smiled and blushed inwardly but decided not to call to him until she got home. It had taken her less than a second to climb u the old shrine steps only to wait in front of the door. 'What is she doing?' he thought while she thought as well. 'It's now or never.'

"I know you've been following me, come in if you want1" she yelled while leaving the door open and walking straight for the kitchen. 'Crap! I forgot!' he thought before finally walking in.

"Have you always lived alone?" he question suddenly while she grabbed some tea.

"Yea, I was in a poster home for a while but when I tapped into my powers they kicked me out. Then one day I received a deed to this lace and a bank account that is always kept to about 100,000"

"Wow"

"Yea."

"So then who is paying for all this?"

"I don't know honestly but when and if I ever find out I'll make sure to thank them. Tea?"

"No thanks."

"Right, so you live nearby?"

"The Takahashi mansion down the street."

"Should have known."

"Yea, well I got to get home before m brother has a cow."

"Sesshomaru-senpai won't be happy if he ever hears you say that about him."

"I know." He said with an evil grin before disappearing. Kagome then shut the door, locked it and readied for the following day.


	5. Chapter Four

During the course of that week Kagome started having weird dreams and occurring visions of the royal vampire families and the blood jewel but simply disregarded them, hoping they were nothing more than weird dreams. Finally Friday came all too fast for her and she soon she was at home getting ready. She was about to jump in the shower when she smiled as the door opened and in walked the tall silver haired vampire.

"You're early Inuyasha."

"Feh like I care."

"Okay then take a seat and make yourself at home. Oh and there's blood in the fridge if you get thirsty!" she called out before heading u stairs and into the bath.

'Feh, smart ass.'

'I can hear you you know?'

'Okay, hey how are you talking to me? I didn't open a link and speaking of which how the hell did you call Sango the other day?' he send out only t be met with silence and a closed link. 'How did I do that?' she thought while walking into the warm running shower. After five minutes Kagome would back down stairs in a pair of black leather pants and a blood red tank top beneath a black net shirt.

"Wow you almost like a vamp."

"Yea, all you're missing is the pale skin and pearly white fangs." Miroku and Sango said upon noticing the young girls' appearance.

"Heh thanks guys but I'd feel better if you'd cut the smart ass remarks and walk out."

"Sure." Laughed Sango as she walked out only to stop and smile.

"Oh and I forgot to tell you, I'm spending the night here."

"Sure, anyone else?"

"I'll stay if she does." Cheered Miroku.

"Okay, Inuyasha?"

"Feh."

"I'll take that as a maybe."

"Yes, I'll stay." And so with that they made their way. Upon arriving at the Bone Eaters Well Sango made Miroku's mark glow while Kagome used an illusion spell to "activate" hers. It allowed everyone inside to see a mark whose aura represented Inuyasha's power. Immediately the girls hit the dance floor and began to dance while the guys found a table and waited for them to time out. As they danced and while they moved into Kagome could see the vampires sinking their fangs into all who were mortal. They drank slowly and as every drop that was spilled was licked off only to continue with the feast. The sight was so entrancing, so intoxicating that for a split second Kagome felt thirsty, thirsty for blood. Once feeling such sensation Kagome quickly stopped and walked back to the table. Sango was by her side in an instant.

"Is everything okay?" questioned Miroku not expecting them to return so early.

"Yea, I just feel a little ill, I'll be fine. I just need to sit for a bit that's all." She stated softly. Sango gave a worried expression only to reassured wit Kagomes' smile and soft words.

"Go dance with Miroku, I'll be fine."

"Sure." Both asked all the while Inuyasha watched.

"Yea."

"We'll be back."

"Go." She insisted while watching the two approach the dance floor. As soon as they were gone Inuyasha took a sniff.

"You smell fine?"

"Thanks but I believe I said I was fine."

"Feh, temper much?"

"Hey."

"What?"

"You can be a real jerk sometimes you know that?" she questioned however before anything could be said there was a flame wrapped around them, protecting them from a tall, pale skinned, black greasy haired, vampire. Immediately Inuyasha's attention was turned.

"Who are you? What do you want?" demanded Kagome first.

"Well well, so the spoiled prince finally found a fountain to drink?" he taunted.

"Fuck you Naraku it's none of your concern anyway." He hissed out coldly.

"Oh but it does you see, that illusion doesn't fool me so drink her blood or we all will." He said as his group of lackey vampires joined his side. By that point Sango and Miroku had joined their side.

'Crap, Sango?'

'I know but what can we do.' Inuyasha and Sango argued while the flame still burned and kept the evil looking vampire at bay.

'What if I take her and run?'

'Too obvious.'

'What if she and Miroku go underground and travel that way?'

'And run into the Covent down there?'

'Guys?'

'Hold on Kagome.'

'Well what do you suppose we do?'

'Guys!'

'Hold on. I don't know.'

'Just do it, drink my blood.'

'What?!' both Sango and Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Just do it, it's not like you'll suck me dry right?'

"No, but…'

"We're waiting unless you don't mind if I go first do you?" came his taunting voice again and again.

"Feh, the wrench is mine so leave."

"Prove it." He hissed.

"Fine." Came Kagome's voice as she withdrew the flame and exposed her neck for Inuyasha. Inuyasha sat shocked for a while before moving and slowly kissing her neck before sinking his fans and taking her blood. At that moment Kagome felt something waking in her, crying to be let out but before it could Inuyasha pulled back.

"Now if you don't mind we're leaving." And so with that the quartet of vampires and witches/wizards took their leave. Once outside Kagome sighed before slowly closing her eyes.

"Sorry" she hardly spoke before falling forward and allowing darkness to claim her. Inuyasha quickly took hold of her and headed straight to her house with Sango and Miroku right on his trail.


	6. Chapter Five

The two old, wise royal vampires sat at their thrown awaiting news of the leader of each clan for the meeting that was to be held. However, right before the messenger arrived they felt it, it was a small glimpse of its power, of her vampiric blood, of her figure but they felt it.

"My love?"

"I know so then soon the jewel will be shown and her dreams will start showing."

"Should we continue with this?"

"We must, we must settle this clash before she remembers it all." Once those words were spoken the messenger walked into the hall with four other men. The first was a tall silver haired vampire and the young group of teen's sensei.

"Lord Takahashi." He announced as he took his seat beside the two royals side. The next to walk in was a tall man in armor with the same symbol of the true warrior that Sango had on her armor.

"Lord Shinto." The messenger called out as he made his way to the front of the hall. The third was a tall simple vampire; he was younger than the others yet held just as much wisdom within his own blood as any of the other older vampires.

"Lord Neji." He was announced right before the last and most evil lord walked in. His clan was at the bottom of all vampire clans. Placed on such a level for such acts of violence and hat.

"Lord Onigumo." The messenger stated lastly before bowing and taking his leave.

"Please sit lords of wise blood."

"Such titles yet you your self should not be considered as such." The evil lord spoke.

"Hold your tongue Onigumo unless you do not want it any longer." Hissed Sesshomaru causing him with the other protectors to stand.

"Settle down will ya? I meant no disrespect my queen, my king." He said before smiling evilly.

"Stop your taunting or soon you will be dead." Warned the King of all vampires.

"Yes my king." And with that the meeting began, discussing and arguing as to what should or should not be done.

"Okay I'll set her in bed, Sango make some tea for her and Miroku we need blood."

"I'm on it." He said while Sango heated the water and Miroku began to drain his own blood. Soon Kagome was sound asleep in bed while the two vampires and wizard sat at the table. After several hours of just sitting Sango and Miroku fell fast asleep. Inuyasha was about to follow suit when he sensed movement up stairs.

Upon waking up Kagome sighed, she felt weird for split second only to tap into her magic and heal her wounds. 'Now to change.' She thought while standing up and heading for the closet all the while unable to sense the silver haired vampire close by. However before Inuyasha could even try o sneak in to check on the young girl she heard a loud crash, the sound of a window breaking and Kagome's screams. 'Sango!' he quickly called only to appear in front of Kagome in a blink of an eye. She was wrapped in a small white towel, it hardly covered anything at all but at the moment being he didn't care, he simply focused on the being that had barged into her room.

"Give it here!" roared a bloodlust filled vampire. His eyes were blood red and if even possible blood shot as well. "I want it!" it roared while tearing the place apart.

"Want what?" demanded Kagome as she quickly conjured up some fire and cutting air.

"Kagome!" called Sango finally making and appearance while Miroku appeared from underneath the young vampire and chained him down. All the while the vampire scram his lungs out.

"Give it to me! Give me the shikon no tama! The jewel of blood!" it roared causing everyone to freeze. The jewel was nothing more than a legend. The royal family had destroyed it centuries ago and yet their he stood, calling for it as if it was within its grasp.

"I can't feel it anymore but I know it's here. Give it to me!" he continued on. However before any of them could question the young vampire was knocked out as a squad of warrior vampires appeared. Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha all bowed slightly in respect while Kagome simply stood in shock. 'What the hell is going on here?' she thought franticly only to listen to Sango's soft words.

"Mother? Father? What is the meaning of this.?"

"Go home, you as well Miroku."

"But…"

"Right now." They insisted only to turn to Inuyasha who currently stood in front of the half naked Kagome.

"You as well young prince."

"Has my brother called for me?" he spoke so highly, so formally it shocked Kagome.

"No."

"Then I will stay. I wish for Sango's and Miroku's assistance as well."

"We will advice Lord Sesshomaru." Was all they said before leaving, well tried to leave. Right before any of them could jump out the window Kagome placed a freezing spell on everyone she didn't know.

"Okay first of all who the hell are you?! How the hell did you and that guy get in here without an invitation?! And wasn't the jewel a myth?!" she scram while tightening her grip on the small towel that was hardly hiding anything.

"Release s or we will fight back."

"No, stand down. Kagome please, let them go." Inuyasha spoke quickly while turning to Kagome. All the while Miroku and Sango stayed quiet.

"No, I want answers."

"And you'll get them just not now." He reassured her. Kagome stood thinking for several moments before finally letting them go.

"Fine but only because of my current situation." She admitted stubbornly while finally realizing she was half naked. However before the squad of vampires left she couldn't help but notice Sango's supposive mother was giving her.

"We will send word to your brother prince." And with that they disappeared. Kagome then quickly repaired her broken window using a simple spell while Miroku placed bindings for unwelcomed and unknown vampires. Then after switching into some cloths and only then did Kagome move everyone downstairs and began to question the trio.


	7. Chapter Six

"Okay so who were they?"

"Those were my parents, head of the warrior clan of vampires and that was the top squad, theirs of course." Stated Sango first.

"Okay, who was the idiot who barged into my room?"

"Some random vampire." Responded Miroku next while he and Sango waited to be given their orders. After all upon being requested by any member of the royal family and or the right hand family to the royal family they were no longer friends but warriors ready to fight if given the word.

"Prince?" Kagome questioned while turning to Inuyasha with a raised eye brow. All the while Sango and Miroku stayed quiet as Inuyasha had no answer. "And why the hell are they so quiet?!" she demanded this time in a louder tone of voice. Inuyasha let out a small sigh before looking up to answer Kagome's last questions.

"Both of you can relax, I requested your presence here so that you wouldn't have to leave. They were quiet because as soon as someone from the royal family or the royal family's right hand summons them it is their obligation to listen and serve. They referred to me as Prince because as you now know I am form the royal families right hand clan and next in line to lead the clan." He stated bluntly and simply.

"Right, but then what was all that stuff about a jewel?"

"It was thought to be nothing more than a myth, a legend but why he suddenly said he felt it…why we suddenly felt it beyond us." Admitted Inuyasha and Sago.

"You guys felt it too?"

"Yea."

"So the why didn't you lose control too?"

"Because only the young, weak, vampires don't know how to control the calling."

"Right by the way did I mention I found the answer to your little problem." Questioned Kagome while quickly changing the subject and enlighten the mood. And so after giving Sango and Miroku the good news the group spend their night talking about random subjects and watching scary movies.

_Meanwhile_

"_My Queen, My King this young one went after the jewel. Apparently it was awakened but only for a split moment in time. _

"_We know." Stated the Queen sadly before turning to her love._

"_Send him down and fill him with blood. Also keep him under observation until further notice." _

"_Yes your majesties." And with that the squad of vampires along with the unconscious out of control vampire disappeared. _

"_What now my love?" questioned the queen as a single blood tear rolled down her pale cold skin. _

"_Now we begin to enter her life. Send her an invitation o the winter ball." _

"_But she has no clan to represent?"_

"_She will be a special guest." _

"_Very well." And so whit that being decided on both sighed and returned to their ruling and planning for the treaty between the clans. _


	8. Chapter Seven

It had been several months since that night and now the small quartet sat beneath the large god tree eating their lunch.

"How about we go out again? It's been a while and mid-terms are over?" questioned Kagome with a smile on her face only to be saddened but their news.

"We can't." they all mumbled out.

"Why not?"

"There's this winter ball that the royal family hosts every year and since all our parents are top in the top squads we're required to go. That's where we meet our future squad leaders and are taught new techniques secretly."

"Oh." She said sadly after all they were these big shot students not to mention the son's and daughter of the highest ranking on the food chain. "Its okay, really just let me know how it goes will ya?" she smiled, trying to encourage them that not only was she fine but happy that they were so well respected.

"Okay and we'll bring you back some souvenirs." Sango tried only to watch as both men sighed. None of them felt right when it came to leaving Kagome alone but what they do about it? That day during gym their sensei was instructing when e had them all sit down for a lecture.

"As you all know the royal's winter ball is just around the corner and so I asked my mate to join me today and help me pass out your invitations. Note, only those of you whose parents are squad's leaders and or clan leaders will be allowed to attend. Please grab your invitation from my mate Rin-senpai to you and then take your leave. Naraku!"

"At top as usual." He said with such an ego that even both senseis gave him a glare.

"Sango!"

"Thank you Rin-senpai."

"Miroku!"

"Sensei."

"Inuyahsa,..Kikyo!" he continued to call. As Kikyo walked past Kagome she smiled evilly and taunted.

"Sorry but outcast don't get an invited especially one such as you." She hissed. Kagome was about to jump the young girl when her name was called out.

"And a special request Kagome Higurashi."

"Huh, well what do you know? Looks like I'm going and even though I'm such an outcast I still have a higher status than you." Kagome taunted as she stood and approached Rin-senpai. All the while Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha sat confused. 'But how?' she thought before receiving the invitation.

"Thank you senpai."

"The class is dismissed!" And so with that school was out early for them. The small quartet then decided to go to Kagome's house and relax before heading home for chores and or training. Upon arriving Sango and Miroku quickly took a nap, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome to talk. At first everything was quiet and so Inuyasha thought that Kagome had fallen asleep for sure that is until…

'Hey you mind if we talk/think?"

'Talk/think?'

'Yea, you know. We talk as we think, talk/think.'

'Okay? Why?'

'I don' want to wake Sago and Miroku.'

'Sure what's up?'

'Nothing much, you?'

"Same.'

'Inuyasha?'

'Yea?'

'Would you…would you ever consider a mortal for a mate?' she questioned so suddenly it caught him off guard.

'I don't know, why?' he responded uneasily.

'Just wondering.' She lied while truly wanting nothing more than to tell him the truth, to tell him that over the past few months she had not only grown to like him but had fallen in love with him as well. After several moments of silence Kagome moved to get up only to be held down and placed in Inuyasha's lap.

'Inuyasha?'

'Huh?' he asked as he slowly kissed her neck. All the while remembering the taste of her sweet innocent blood from he had drank form her on that so long ago night. Soon both faced each other, Kagome's heart racing as fast as it possibly could yet she was completely calm and Inuyasha simply caught in a trance.

'Inuyasha I…' but before she could finish her thought Inuyasha had captured her lips with his own. OH and how he loved the way she tasted. Surprised at first Kagome closed her eyes only to quickly return the gesture, loving the way he tasted and the way his fangs slightly grazed her lips while they kissed. However their moment was soon cut too short.

"Ahem, we have to go."

"Yea, umm what she said." Both Sango and Miroku said with a smile on their faces causing the two to blush.

"Sure, umm let me walk you to the door." Kagome offered while standing from her current position.

'Feh, mood killers.' Thought Inuyasha bitterly, unhappy at the fact that their moment was ruined.

'Inuyasha!' "So I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Yea but don't forget we're going shopping tomorrow after school."

"I won't."

"Laters!" both called off before taking off at full speed. Once they were gone Kagome thought that was a good time to start picking up.

"Hey aren't we going to finish what we started?" protested Inuyasha

"It's like you said, the mood was killed." Kagome teased with a wicked smile on her face.

"Tease." He growled out only to listen to Kagome's changing the subject.

"Besides there's something more important than that that needs to be taken care of."

"Really, what?"

"What are you wearing?"

"To?"

"To the winter ball."

"A black and silver tuxedo, why?"

"Good now I know what colors to go by when I'm looking for my dress." She smiled as they made their way to the door. "See ya tomorrow."

"Yea." He said before hugging her and kissing her again. 'Care full.' She warned

"I will."

"Oh and Inuyasha?"

"Huh?"

'I love you.' She send out with so much emotion, so much passion that Inuyasha didn't even know how he kept himself under control


	9. Chapter Eight

The next day at school Inuyasha and kagome couldn't help but blush whenever reminded of their interrupted moment.

'They're still mood killers.' Thought Inuyasha sourly while they all walked toward their gym class.

'I know.' Admitted Kagome causing Inuyasha to smile.

'Ha! So you do admit it?!'

'Baka.' Was her only response before Miroku questioned Inuyasha.

"What's with the smile Inuyasha." He asked while Sango reached for Kagome and ran off.

"Nothing, where did Sango take Kagome?"

"To change, they don't want to feel dirty when we go shopping for their dresses."

"We?" 'We?' he spoke while sending out the question to Kagome as well. He knew Sango and Kagome wanted to go shopping and that they were but no one had ever said anything about going with them.

"Yes we."

'Yes we.' Both Miroku and Sango replied causing Inuyasha to frown.

'I wasn't calling you.'

"Come on, it won't be so bad."

"Feh that's what you think."

'I know but we're talking so you can't talk to her.' Sango declared as she cut the link between them and the link between he and Kagome as well. However before anything else could be said or done with the tall pale skinned vampire woman from before walked in.

"Okay class Sesshomaru-senpai will not be able to make it today so he's asked me to take over. You're to do obstacle courses today so split up and get started. Kagome Higurashi?!"

"Yes Rin-senpai?"

"Come here, the rest of you begin!" and so with that being yelled out everyone did as they were told. Meanwhile Kagome made her way toward her temporary sensei.

"Yes sensei?"

"You were to train with the vampires today however their seems to have been a messenger sent for you."

"A messenger sensei?"

"Yes, she is waiting in Sesshomaru-senpai's office and is waiting only for you."

"But sensei?"

"No butts now go." And with that her sensei walked off, keeping an eye on two slacking werewolves and reading to approach them in an instant. As Kagome slowly made her way she quickly opened the link between Inuyasha and her.

'What's up?'

'There's been a messenger sent for me.'

'What? Where?'

'She's in senpai's office, I'm nervous.'

'Just say calm, can you tell what she is?'

'Definitely a vampire…old, and wise.' She said while stretching out her range to sense her.

'Crap.'

'What?' Kagome questioned franticly while hesitating a bit.

'No, don't hesitate, stay calm and whatever you do don't be rude. As soon as you walk in…' but before he could finish their link was cut. 'Damn Sesshomaru why did you have to send Midoriku?' was all he thought as he took off at top speed hoping to finish fast enough to grant entrance into the room she was to meet Midoriku. Kagome had been paying close attention to Inuyasha's instructions when suddenly their link snapped. 'Great' she thought sadly only to walk in and be spoken to.

"Kagome Higurashi?"

"Yes my lady." Kagome responded unsure as to how high she really was on the food chain causing the woman to smile.

"You don't know my rank and yet you address me so highly. My how proper you are. Not matter, my name is Midoriku you may address me as such."

"Very well but may I ask? Why have you been sent?"

"Strait to the point I see, very well. I've been sent by the King and Queen of all vampires themselves as well as your senpai."

"Seeshoaru-senpai send you?"

"At the request of our majesties of course. Now you answer my question, what clan of witch do you belong to?"

"A trade off huh? Fine, I'll play. Honestly I don't belong to any clan, and I am unsure as to how I came across my last name. Why have they sent you?"

" I have been sent to make sure that you will attend the winter ball, our majesties are looking forward to meeting you." and before she could as her a question Kagome jumped in.

"What?! Why?!"

"I was not given a reason but my guess is to track your blood to a clan or to start a new clan of witches, and yes using your blood."

"I see, well then the answer is yes. Now school is out and I must go. I'm going shopping for a proper gown for the winter ball."

"I see. Well it's been a pleasure meeting you and I hope that this news pleases my King and Queen very much. Good day." And with that she disappeared right in front of Kagome as if were truly a natural thing to do.


	10. Chapter Nine

Kagome sighed after retelling her encounter with the vampiress and continued to walk into the mall. Sango and Inuyasha had been worried at first, ready to summon the guards and Midoriku herself if needed to gain any reason as to why they might have called upon her but after listening and learning the reason sighted with relief.

"Am I really that strange?" she hardly spoke.

"No!" the trio all yelled.

"It's just that all clans and powers are kept on record for a reason. It's to keep order and treaties so that when the time comes we'll all be able to work together." Reassured Inuyasha while taking her hand in his.

"I guess, well enough of this! Let's shop Sango." She stated while doing an amazing 360 and dropping the sadness. Inuyasha and Miroku sweat dropped while Sango smiled and ran toward the nearest store. Soon hours passed by and both men were walking down the mall carrying ten bags in each hand.

"Oka, we're done." They announced causing he guys to smile and head for the door.

"So now where to?"

"I have to get home and train at least for two hours. If my mom finds out I spend this much before asking and or training I'm dead." Sango said sadly.

"I'm with her." Announced Miroku as both took their leave Kagome sighed then turned to Inuyasha with a weak smile.

"Heh, poor thing. Here let me help." She said while levitating the bags only to watch them disappear. "There."

"Wow, where did they go?"

"Home."

"So why didn't you do that earlier?"

"I forgot." She winked while walking toward her house.

'Tease.'

'Always' they spoke slightly while holding each other's hands and Kagome sending visions of their kiss just the day before. Upon getting home Kagome felt a strange pulse and quickly walked inside only to feel drowzy and sleepy. Inuyasha all the while watched what was happening to his lovely Kagome only to cause him to worry. He had no idea what was going on or why it was happening; however as soon as he was by her side Kagome was able to push the sensation back.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea."

"Sure?"

"I'm fine." She said only to smile and kiss her sweet silver haired vampire. After hours of kissing and flirting Kagome put her stuff away only to sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"Why…why haven't you asked me to be your mate yet?" she questioned him so suddenly, so bluntly only to once again shock the vampire and stop him in his tracks. For a while he himself didn't know but then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"I'm sorry Kagome but I can't, at least not yet."

"Why?"

"Before anyone from the royals right hand family takes a mortal mate the King and Queen as well as the leader of our clan must inspect the mate to be but the ball is coming up so we can ask then." He explained sadly. Kagome at first wasn't sure how to take it all in but soon she just smiled and kissed him gently.

"Okay then I'll wait; now get home before senpai thinks I'm kidnapping you every day." She joked as one final kiss was shared between the two.


	11. Chapter Ten

Two tall beautiful girls stood in front of a large mirror each looking at their reflections and what they looked like. One whose skin was as white as snow as her long brown hair cascaded down only to help the royal purple colored dress she wore stick out; her dress shaping her body perfectly while outlining her curves. The other girl with warm light skin as her long raven hare and deep chocolate eyes help accent her silver and black royal dress. Her dress was completely black while the silver slowly wrapped up and around her, accenting her curves and proving to the world that she too was no longer a child to be taken lightly. It was almost time for their ride to arrive along with the love of their lives.

"God, I hope they say yes." Kagome stated worriedly.

"They will don't worry. Besides sensei likes you so I'm sure he'll help you guys out if you need it?" offered Sango as some sort of comfort.

"I'm not so sure about that. Remember my first day? I almost lost it."

"Chill Kagome, everything is going to be fine you'll see." Cheered Sagno only for both girls to be met with their cues.

'We're outside.'

'Hey, you guys ready?' called Miroku and Inuyasha. They were waiting at the bottom of the shrine steps for the girls to come down.

'Yea, we'll be down in a bit.' "Ready?"

"No."

"Let's go." Laughed Sango out before taking her hand and teleporting them to the top of the stairs. Miroku was speechless when he first saw Sango in her gown and loved the way it matched his tuxedo perfectly. What he loved the most about it though was how it hugged her body in such a manner that he wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to control himself.

"Young vampire what have you done to me, have you cast a spell upon this unsuspecting girl?" she teased while snapping him out of his daze.

"I may be a young vampire and a wizard but that's all thanks to Kagome." He responded with a smile upon taking her hand in his then lightly kissing her. Soon Kagome was heard only to stun all three. Sure Sango had seen her in her dress earlier and as they got ready but she hadn't seen Kagome underneath the night star filled sky. Underneath it all she looked god like, the stars and the moon all shining if only to hit her with just the right amount of light and reveal her true beauty. The dress didn't just suit Inuyasha's tuxedo, it didn't just compliment her body perfectly and it didn't just look perfect on her, the dress made her look like royalty it self. 'Kagome.' He thought, they all thought unable to speak and causing the young girl to smile.

"Shall we?" she question while snapping them all back to reality and walking toward Inuyasha, and so with that they all climbed into the limo and drove toward the royal winter ball.

Upon arriving at the ball Kagome slowed her pace and stood at the top of the stairs that led straight into the grand ball room.

"Come on Kagome lets go dance." Tried Sango to relax the young girl only to watch the young girl continue to pace back and forth.

"No, I don't want to be announced, can't I just sneak in?"

"Can't, its spell bound." Stated Miroku simply and bluntly.

"You guys go Sango will you get my brother with the King and Queen so that when we do go in we can talk to them."

"Wait, no!" called Kagome but before she could stop Sango she was already out and being announced along side Miroku.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha but I just can't, I don't belong here."

"Yes you do. If they're to become your new family then you do belong." He spoke so softly, so gently that Kagome couldn't help but listen.

"But…"

'I love you and I promise' "Everything will be alright." He thought as well as spoke. Soon Kagome couldn't help but take his arm and follow him down the long stair case and try not to pay too much attention to the fact that she was being announced to a room full of people she didn't know.

Sango and Miroku had just gotten to Sesshomaru-senpai and Rin-senpai by the Kings and Queens side when he spoke.

"Why have you requested us?" he demanded.

"Please my lord, King, Queen. Prince Inuyasha had an important topic to discuss with you four." She answered wisely and carefully.

"And what might be so important that he had to request all of us?" Rin asked with a raised eye brow only to turn and look at the room around them. All had grown quiet, even the announcer was having trouble announcing who was next to enter the large ball room.

"…Ahem, Prince Inuyasha escorting Kagome Higurashi, a special guest invited by the Queen and King themselves." He announced all the while the ball room stayed quiet. Everyone stunned by the beauty that walked down the stari case.

'On my love…' called the Queen to her beloved King while trying to catch her breath.

'I know, she's beautiful' he send out to her before sending out power if only to stir the ball room again.


	12. Chapter Eleven

As they walked down the steps Kagome held tight to Inuyasha's arm. Everyone had stopped as all eyes turned on them.

'I can't…I have to go.' She sent out franticly while trying to think of a way out.

'It's okay, they're just jealous of the beauty you have.' He said while taking hold of her with a warmer grip.

'Jealous?'

'Yes, of you Kagome. You're gorgeous.' He said only to melt away her fears and feel as she relaxed in his arms warm gentle yet strong hold.

'Oh Inuyasha.' she thought sweetly only for both to be snapped back by the sounds of the room starting to restore its gentle noises. Meanwhile Kikiyo stood back and glared at the girl who held Inuyasha's arm. 'She'll die tonight.' She thought evilly while concealing the blade under her dress and preparing to catch her alone and off guard.

"Come now brother why have you requested our presents?"

"King, Queen, Lord Sesshomaru, this is Kagome Higurashi."

"It's nice to finally meet you young lady. Tell me how are you?" spoke the Queen first.

"My Queen, I've been well and I hope that you and the King have been as well." She spoke so proper, so peacefully that it caused the Queen to smile.

"Such manners, this young witch is quite a wise one." She commented to the King, both secretly proud of their daughter.

"Yes, she is wonderful."

"And a strong fighter now get to the point Prince." Growled out Sesshomaru unsure as to where this was leading to.

"Queen, King, Lord Sesshomaru I as that you grant me this young girl to be my mate." He spoke sternly, hoping that they would all agree. Silence was all that met his ears however as they immediately all opened a link to one another.

'Sesshomaru?'

'King, I did not tell him who she really was.'

'Has my daughter truly fallen for the Prince?' questioned the Queen.

'Yes, we as her parents should and can feel it. Do you have any objections to this lord Sesshomaru?' spoke the King while answering his loves question.

'No.'

'Rin?'

'Of course not'

"Yes you have all of our blessings." Spoke the King so suddenly it caught them both off guard, shocking the silver haired vampire and the young raven haired witch that stood beside him. Their eyes went wide wit surprise and yet were filled with great joy.

"Thank you, thank you Queen, King, and Lord Sesshomaru." Bowed not only Inuyasha but Kagome as well.

"We bless your lobe and soon to be long lives. However there is one thing." Spoke the King while Sesshomaru and Rin both took their leaves.

"Yes?" both questioned while holding hands and standing by each others side. By that point and upon hearing the good news Sango and Miroku had taken their leave as well, Sango had dragged Miroku off in search of the dance floor.

"We will have a word with the girl alone."

"Not too soon, simply wait for a while though and before you take your leave come talk to us." The King and Queen spoke before disappearing into the air and flying away, not leaving any room or any chance for any of the two young teens to protest.

"What?! No way!" exclaimed Kagome not wanting to go through any more nerves than she already had.

"You'll be fine, besides they already said yes so there's nothing to worry about." Assures Inuyasha while taking her into a hug and softly kissing her neck, all the while knowing that it would calm her down. Kgaome let out a soft sigh as she felt him kiss her neck and sure enough relaxed.

"Fine, I'll be back then, I'm going to the bathroom."

"Sure, just stay calm."

"I will."

'I love you.'

'And I love you.' He thought all the while causing her to smile and responded with the same affection he had showed her.


	13. Chapter Twelve

"I see some one doesn't like a certain young with." Came a cold deadly voice causing the young evil witch to turn with a flame in hand.

"And who might you be?" she questioned with a bit of curiosity for the evil man that stood before her.

"My name is Lord Onigumo, my son is Naraku; how about we solve both our problems."

"Why should I trust you?" She hissed upon hearing Naraku's name only to cause the flame to grow in its size.

"Because you want that vampire for your self and I want the young witch. Simple really, I'll take her off your hands and you keep that annoying vampire all to your self." He offered but Kikiyo was too distracted by the girl's actions. She was finally left alone. 'And now is my time.' She thought determinedly

"I wouldn't…" but before Onigumo could stop the young evilly and impulsive witch Kikiyo had already thrown her into the center of the ball room and stabbed her repeatedly. Immediately all the vampires turned to the center, staring at the witch who had attacked the Prince's mate. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku were all instantly by her side. Miroku was holding a flame barrier while Sango and Inuyasha began to drain their own blood to give. However before anything could happen the King and Queen of all vampires appeared with anger in their eyes.

"Midoriko! Squad one! Detain the young witch and send her deep into the dungeons down bellow." They yelled and before Kikiyo could try to defend her self she was taken away. Everyone in the ball room was silent and still, no one dared to move unless told to move. Inuyasha was about to give her his blood when out of no where the King and Queen took her bleeding form and vanished.

"Kagome!" he called heart brokenly. Sango and Miroku were then ordered to stay by his side while everyone else began to secure the surrounding areas.

"Kagome!" he kept screaming out, hoping that soon they'd return her to him, not even Sesshoamru could calm his brothers raging soul, suddenly he fell to the floor knocked out by some unknown force only to put into a deep sleep.

'It's so dark now…Inuyasha where are you?!' were the first things that popped into Kagome's mind upon seeing where she was and where she was not. She was in a world of darkness; there was no way to get out but every possibility of going some where. Soon it got cold and she could feel her self changing. 'Inuyasha!' she called hoping that soon he would be beside her and holding her tight. Pain then flared up inside of her, burning like fire and spreading all through her body at light speed. Soon Kagome found her self on her knees and holding her stomach. 'Inuyasha…please' she cried out. Then just as she was about to lose hope she heard his voice.

'Kagome!' called Inuyasha after what felt like an eternity of searching for her. The last thing her remembered was collapsing in the middle of the ball room then he was there. Trapped in a world full of darkness and ice. He wasn't sure what he was doing there but he could feel Kagome close by, he knew she needed help and fast. Finally he had found her, on her knees and ready to give.

'Kagome! Are you alright Kagome?' He asked franticly while moving to her side quickly and taking her in his arms.

'Inuyasha…it hurts…it hurts so much.' She cried.

'It's okay I'm here now. Just breathe Kagome, breath.' He instructed her while pulling her into his arms and holding her tight.

'I…I can't'

'Yes you can.' He said knowing, feeling how much she needed him right now. Suddenly she stopped, she felt calm in his arms and the fire that had been burning subsided only to reveal a glowing light. Both looked up and saw it, they saw the shikon no tama, the jewel of blood. At first they weren't really sure if it was what it looked like but as soon as Inuyasha's eyes turned red they knew. Kagome then tried to reach for it only to watch as the light faded away and the word "awake" being send out to her.

'Awake?? Kagome?' he questioned her only for both to feel the pulling call of the waking world.

'I don't know…Inuyasha stay by me. Find me when you wake.' She pleaded only to watch him nod and fade away. Soon she too faded away only to stir softly and wake slowly form her place.

When Kagome woke she found herself in a large beautiful blood red room. The room held every necessity for a young girl and gowns fit for a princess to wear. She then got off of the bed and began to look around while trying to call out to Inuyasha only to be rejected and be met with no response. That's when she felt it, the room was enchanted no one, no vampiric links could be accessed while inside the room. 'Damn…I know!' she thought happily while willing her magic and forming a small blue orb that reassembled a small insect. "Go, find Inuyasha and bring him to me." She commanded it only to watch as it disappeared in a blink of an eye. 'Guess I should stay put and take a look around until he gets here.' She thought wile moving toward the large walk-in in closet first.

When Inuyasha first woke up he was on a table in the infirmary wing of the palace with Sesshamru, Sango, Miroku, and Rin by his side. They were all standing still, waiting for when the young vampire prince to wake. Suddenly his eyes shot open and before anyone could hold him he had jumped off the table and to the back of the room.

"Where am I?"

"In the infirmary, calm your self Inuyasha." Spoke Sesshomaru first in a cold tone of voice.

"Where is she?! Where is my mate?!" he yelled

"We don't know."

"The King and Queen have yet to be found as well." Spoke Sango first followed by Miroku.

"What?"

"All the top squads are searching for them as we speak but what we do know is that they did not take Kagome with them."

"Then where is she?"

"We don't…" but before Rin could finish her restatement of what they knew they didn't know a small blue orb flew into the room and looked around. They were about to dispel it when Miroku stopped them from doing so.

"No wait, its Kagome's magic." He spoke softly as they all watched the small orb capture Inuyasha and disappear from sight.

"Great now what?" Sango sighed out before slouching against the wall.

"Now we follow them, Miroku track it."

"Done, it's going that way."

"Then lets go." Spoke Rin while running out the door and after Miroku and Sesshomaru.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Kagome had been walking threw the closet when she suddenly felt a feeling of familiarity. She knew exactly where she was going and that's when she saw it, a small red velvet covered box. The outlining was in gold and upon opening it she found a vile of blood and a letter addressed to her. However right before she could reach for it and open it the orb she had sent out in search of Inuyasha arrived and left him in the bedroom, soon his voice was heard.

"Kagome?!" he called out franticly, wanting nothing more than to see her and make sure that she was okay.

"Inuyasha!" she called happy while running toward her mate out of the closet and into his arms.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, for now."

"What do you mean?"

"I found this in here and it's addressed to me. And this room…it feels so familiar." She admitted worriedly. Upon looking at the letter and the hand writing on it Inuyasha's eyes widened in shook.

"What?"

"Kagome you can't open that letter until Sesshomaru finds us. The queen wrote this letter herself, it's her handwriting."

"What?! Why?!"

"I don't know but I do know we have to get out of here."

"I've already tried to get out but the door is locked and…." But before she could finish the door swung open and in walked Sesshomaru, Rin, Sango, Miroku and Sango's parent's squad.

"Sesshomaru than god. Listen we need permission to open this." Inuyasha said only to watch as Sango's parents bow before Kagome.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Later Inuyasha but first Kagome must follow us."

"No!" both teens protested wanting answers right there and then.

"As you wish then, open the letter."

"But lord Sesshomaru" protested Sango's mother only to watch as the letter was opened and unfolded. As the two teens' read the squad surrounded the room and Sango's mother and father guarded the door.

_My dearest Kagome it you are reading this then my vision came true. Please forgive us, we never wanted you to live like this, to learn of your true nature and origins this way but it seems that this is the only way now. I don't, we don't have much time so please read carefully and try not to panic. The blood in the vile you found is a mixture of the kings and I. That blood will awaken your own blood, I'm sorry my dear, I love you so much and that is why now you must know. You are not a witch but the princess of all vampires and only heir to the royal family line as well as our precious daughter. Once awakened you will have all your witches power enhanced and the power of our family as well. I love you so much and that is why I must warn you, now is your turn to rule our kingdom, our home, lead well, be strong and live happy. Now my darling for the warning, do not drink our blood and awaken your own unless your heart truly wishes it for if it does not then you will lose complete control over who you are and what you are doing. The thirst will consume your soul now think wisely and rule strongly, we love you Kagome, so much. _

_Love Mom. _

Kagome finished reading her apparent mothers note fully crying as she did it all. How could this be? She was just an outcast, a lone witch who had no true family and nowhere to go or to belong. Then a familiar vamiric aura was felt. Sango's mother had finally released her true signature at long last. Then in a tear stained face Kagome shot her head towards her and cried even harder.

"You! You took me away from them!" She yelled. By that time Inuyasha had taken hold of her, hugging her and trying to comfort her broken heart, allowing no one to go near her.

"Princess you must stay within the palace walls." Spoke Sesshomaru first causing everyone to freeze and Inuyasha to glare.

"You knew?!"

"Calm yourself Inuyasha."

"No! How could you, all of you put her through this?!" he demanded while on the brink of his breaking point. Upon noticing this and his red eyes Kagome stopped her tears and hugged him back. 'I can't be weak, we can't.' she thought strongly as Inuyasha began to calm himself. Kagome's face calmed that instant and erased any and all signs of the tears that had been staining her face.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes princess."

"I am incharge until we find my parents aren't I?"

"Yes."

"Then it's settled. Take four squads and surround the palace, I want Sango and Miroku to stay by me and my mates side at all times unless told otherwise. The guests?"

"They're still in the ball room, awaiting orders."

"Then ask them to stay a while longer for the heiress of all vampires of the royal family will be unmasked."

"As you wish." E said before turning with the top squad and disappearing. Rin however stayed behind a bit longer with a smile on her face.

"Yes Rin?" she asked all the while Inuyasha stood frozen in his spot, amazed at what she was doing and how fast she had reacted to such responsibility.

"I just thought that you'd want to know that your royal gown is in your old closed, the silver one." And with that she disappeared as Sango and Miroku stood bowing before Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Stand up, you're still our friends."

"So then are you really?" questioned Miroku

"Yes now listen up I need for both of you to stand guard in front of my door, no one and nothing is to come in no matter what." She said so seriously that is shocked them both, leaving them completely speechless.

"Done." And so with that the doors were closed and the young teens left alone. Inuyasha looked her over, not sure if he should still act so freely with her because of her discovered truth.

"Don't, don't hesitate Inuyasha." She answered warmly with a smile.

"Huh?"

"I can feel it, you're still my mate and we can act as we please when left alone." She stated with a slight blush on her face.

"Feh, then can we play?" he questioned with a grin on his face.

"Sorry but no." 'But I promise later.' She said only to send out a better response fall of passion and warmth. Inuyasha was about to sneak up on her changing form when she stepped out of the closed only to call the vile holding her parents blood and hide it deep within a cloaking spell.

"What is it?" he questioned but before Kagome could tell him he heard Sango and Miroku arguing with a man outside.

"Stay here, drink the blood if you really want to but just stay here." He warned before exiting the room and appearing right in front of the evil lord.

"Stand down Lord Onigumo." He said as Sang and Miroku stood down.

"Why prince Inuyasha how are you this evening? Well no matter, if you'd excuse me I have a young witch o meet."

"No one is allowed inside Onigumo now take your leave."

"You are no lord young prince and thus you cannot command me. Now all of you step down." He warned while revealing a blade only to cause Miroku o raise a fire shield. Inuyasha was about to fade away and take Kagome with him when h, when all tree heard her voice. 'Stand down. I'll take care of this; Sesshomaru is also on his way.' And with that all four turned toward the slowly opening door.

All the while Kagome stayed in the room she couldn't help but pace back and forth. 'I should drink it, I have to.' "Of course I do…don't I?" 'Only if I truly wish it.

"Of course I do, don't I? I mean I'll be able to be with Inuyasha for eternity without growing a day old until we hit millennia." She thought and talked to herself only to realize at that moment that she not only wanted to but had always wanted to be a vampire on one level or another. Kagome ten quickly revealed the vile that had been left behind for her and stared at it. 'Yes this really what I want.' she thought before that intoxicating feeling that lay within her flared up again as the shikon no tama, the jewel of blood was in her hand again. Her hair grew in length as her silver locks appeared and her eyes soon faded into a deep amber only to leave her dark chocolate center's to stick out. She drank the vile of blood that instant only to feel the power within her and how strong it was. She was so strong now that she knew not how to use it yet and yet had complete control over it all. Her long silver gown then suited her every aspect. Then she felt him and his evil presence. Immediately she called for Sesshomaru and reached out to Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha. 'Stand down, I'll take care of this; Sesshomaru is also on his way.' she send out before reaching for the door and hiding not only the jewels power but existence as well.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

As soon as the door opened Onigumo, Sango, and Miroku all knelt before her sight. No matter what anybody said or believed the young girl was in fact the only heir to the royal thrown. Her silver locks and deep amber eyes with chocolate centers were proof alone and if anyone were to test her blood it would immediately slash out and retaliate at the cause of what had taken blood in the first place. Inuyasha took that point in time and quickly took her side while Sesshomaru took hold of Onigumo.

"What is your business here and who invited you to this section of the palace?" He demanded.

"I do not have to answer to you." He quickly hissed while trying free himself from Sesshomaru's grasp if only to leave. However the instant he tried to hurt Sesshomaru Kagome wrapped him in a binding spell and froze his body in time.

"Sango Miroku?"

"Yes my lady?" they questioned unsure if she would now be referred to as princess or Queen until her parents returned.

"Escort him to the ball room and place bindings on this side of the palace so that no one may enter unless my orbs are escorting them.

"Yes my lady."

"Sesshomaru are my guest waiting?"

"Yes Princess."

"Lady is fine for now, except to you Lord Onigumo. You are to address my appropriately, as Princess."

"But of course Princess." He hissed while glaring at the young girl. For so long he had been searching for her if only to force her to mate with his son to gain control of the royal family at long last only to discover that she was right in front of him.

"Watch your tone, after the ball make sure Lord Onigumo here is led to a holding cell. I wish to have a word." She growled at him only to turn and address Sesshomaru.

"Yes my lady." And so wit that they all began to walk back toward the ball room to announce Kagome's truth.

As they made their way to the all room Kagome kept a clam, collective face on while on the inside she was franticly trying to find a way out.

'Shh, it's okay.' Soothed Inuyasha while taking her hand in hid.

'No it's not, my parents…where are they?'

'We'll find them.'

'And what if we don't? I can't rule!'

'You're strong, smart, and loving Kagome. Of course you can.' All the while they spoke Sango and Miroku did as they were told. When they finally returned to their side Sango and Miroku were ordered to move to both exists n the stage and stand guard while Sesshomaru stepped out first and left Inuyasha and Kagome hidden behind the blood red curtains.

'It's almost time, you ready?'

'No but…but I have to do this.'

'Want me to walk out with you?'

'Yea and promise to never leave me.'

'I promise.'

"I welcome you all and thank you for waiting patiently. There are important announcements to be made before you all take your leave and as a family we must all be here to help. First of all I sadly must admit that our King and Queen have gone missing, kidnapped y some unknown entity."

"What is the meaning of this?!"

"Who will take charge?"

"What is our course of action?!" yelled many anger squad leaders only to e silenced my Rin's soft voice and calming tone. Once everyone had calmed down and silenced Sesshomaru sighed.

"The lost heiress to the throne, the child our majesties were forced to hide."

"We don't have time to search for a mortal!"

"She has been found." He declared boldly causing silence amongst them all.

"I present to you all after 16 long years the heiress to the throne, the princess of us all. Princess Kagome Higurashi." He announced causing the curtains to part and reveal tall black haired silver locks, amber eyed with chocolate centered orbs, pale skinned vampires. Her sight was amazing, shocking and to some even heavenly. "Escorted by her mate Prince of the silver clan, Prince Inuyasha." Finished Sesshomaru only o move Kagome's right side and kneel as she took to the podium. Everyone kneeled before her showing respect and loyalty mo matter what. Kagome's eyes widened at her subjects ad all that lived under her rule. 'They're so many.' She thought fearfully.

'It's alright, speak.' Assured Inuyasha while releasing her hand and taking a step back.

"Stand, please." She requested only to watch all did as she had asked. 'Wow.' "I thank you all for patiently waiting and thank you even more for accepting me so quickly. However the matter at hand is the where abouts of my parents and the condition that they might be in and so the only thing I ask of you all is that you keep your eyes and ears open to the world around. Listen closely whenever you can and in o time we'll be able to find them. The details I entrust to Lord Sesshomaru and all the squad leaders, once again I thank you all and stay safe." She announced so properly, so royally that by tat point she had even managed to convince herself. She then bowed to them all which in turn caused them to do the same and stepped down, retreating back into the palace walls and to the section in which she would be living in.

"Thank you all and have a safe evening." Were Sesshomaru's last words before he turned and walked back into the shadows and toward the living quarters of the palace where he found a nervous, shacking and really thirsty Kagome which caused him to smile?

"Rin escort Kagome to the feeding room along with her mate, I'm sure he would want to stay beside her. Sango, Miroku?"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Capture Onigumo and tell your parents and their squad to watch him until she arrives."

"Yes sir." And so they disappeared, leaving him to order and hand pick the guard squads that were to watch the palace's sides and inner walls.

"God, I'm so thirsty Inuyasha."

"It's alright, you'll get the hang of it and control too." He assured her only to watch as she went through here sixth bag of blood without spilling a single drop. Once doe quenching her thirst Kagome steadied herself and changed into some comfortable clots which in turn meant that she was back in school cloths. She was about to walk for the holding cell in which she was going to question the evil lord when Rin stopped her.

"My lady, I suggest you wear a gown while I this palace. There are rules and royalty of all must follow." She lectured only to watch Kagome sigh and walk back into her room with Inuyasha at her heels.

"Why?!" she yelled to no one in particular while grabbing a random gown and slipping it on effortlessly, causing Inuyasha to smile.

"Sorry looks like neither of us can avoid the rules."

"Huh, so that's why you're still in tat thing?"

"Yea."

"How do I look?"

"Gorgeous" he growled out while instantly appearing in front of her and taking hold. His eyes couldn't leave her body, each curve sticking out just enough to tease the eyes and cause this feeling deep within to surface. Kagome smiled at his reaction and played along.

"No I don't …I'm hideous."

"Never." He whispered before he captured her lips in his. Kagome quickly returned the gesture and loved it just as much as he had. How she longed to touch him, to be his and only his once and for all.

'Let's play.' He sends out while moving his kisses down toward her neck.

'We can't.' she struggled to send out, trying to take control over her body again.

'Yes we can." He teased knowing how close he was to getting her to say yes. Then just as she was about to agree and help him play Sesshomaru of all people appeared in the room.

"Ahem, my lady Lord Onigumo is ready." He spoke calmly, as if what he had just interrupted was nothing more than a simple conversation. Upon hearing his entrance Kagome's eyes widened.

'Sesshomaru!' she thought franticly before pushing Inuyasha off of her causing him to trip and hit the floor.

"Sesshomaru!"

"Oi, haven't you heard of knocking?" shouted Kagome only to be followed by Inuyasha's growl.

"My lady, Lord Onigumo waits."

"Right, I'll be right there."

"Yes my lady, Prince."

"Fe cut the formal crap will ya? I'm still your brother." He hissed before running out the door and after a blushing Kagome.

'Hey wait1'

'No, I have to go.'

'And I'm going with you.'

'Fine.'

'Oi why are you so cranky?' he teased.

'You know why.' Was all she send out before closing the link and walking into the cell room


	16. Chapter Fithteen

Inside she found the entire first court squad guarding the evil lord.

"Princess, how may I help you Princess?" he questioned upon standing and bowing.

"Sit down, what do you know of my parent's disappearance?" They're missing? My you must feel so alone Princess, and after just finding them too."

"Don't taunt me." She warned only to summon a flame and slowly burn him.

"My and powerful too, well this is against policies Princess. You are not allowed to lay a hand on the lords or a lord in this case unless you have proof he is guilty of a crime. So now I ask you, what crimes have I committed and what proof do you have with it?" he spoke angrily. Immediately the flame was no more and Lord Onigumo left alone. Silence filled the room that instant and it took Kagome's words with it. After several minutes she sighed only to smile.

"My pardons Lord Sesshomaru and you're right."

'Kagome!' called Inuyasha knowing that he could be the one responsible for her parent's disappearance.

'It's alright, I have a plan.' "However since my parents have been taken I fear that great lords such as your self are at risk therefore squad one follow Lord Onigumo around. Guard him and keep him safe until my parents return."

"Yes my lady."

"Until next time Lord Onigumo" she smiled out all the while Onigumo couldn't help but glare and act as he should.

"I thank you princess and now I must go." And with that he walked out only to be annoyingly followed by the top squad in the court squads. Soon after Kagome and the rest of her guards followed her and lead her to her rom.

"Good evening Princess, we will introduce you to the rest of the Lords in the morning." Spoke Sesshomaru before disappearing with his mate. Sango and Miroku now stood alone with the two and waited for what they should do next. It was an awkward silence but that didn't stop Kagome from continuing with her responsibilities.

"Go ask Rin and Sesshomaru for a room to stay in; after all you are our body guards. Wake me up at least an hour before I need to get ready will ya Sango?"

"No problem Kagome."

"Thanks, Miroku behave." And with that the two disappeared, one with a sly grin on his face and the other with a calm expression on her face. Once they were gone Kagome and Inuyasha walked into the room. The feeling of familiarity was still there and Kagome couldn't help but let out a long, soft yet happy sigh. The place felt so welcoming and at home she loved it and loved that Inuyasha was with her always even more. She was about to walk toward her closet to look for something to sleep in when he took hold of her and began kissing her neck softly.

'Now where were we?' he questioned silently before turning her around to face him. Her eyes were deep amber just like his, the only exception was that her chocolate centers lured him to her; they were the very reason why he had refused to leave her side so much. He loved to stare at them so much he wanted to know where they were looking at all the time. Soon the two found themselves kissing and Inuyasha going back to that flaring feeling again.

'I don't know, why don't you remind me?' she teased while returning his kiss and wrapping her arms around his neck. It was in that moment that her vampiric blood began to boil and she began to lose control as their kiss began to deepen.

"I want to be yours and only yours Inuyasha, mark me." She spoke with such passion that afterwards she couldn't help but kiss him so passionately that it made them fall on the bed. Immediately Inuyasha crawled on top of her and began to make his way down and toward her neck, with each kiss flaring up a flame that she just couldn't seem to control or put out. Kagome's eyes flashed red that instant as did Inuyasha's and both were fallen victim to the lust that had wanted to surface for so long in them. Inuyasha then ripped off her gown, careful not to rip it but moving fast enough so that their moment wasn't interrupted.

"Mine" he growled out before marking her neck and finally making her his. The flame in Kagome flared up to its max that instant driving her to bite down on him just as he had just done to her and finally marking him as hers. That night Kagome and Inuyasha spend it together, loving the feeling of each other's bodies and the power that they now could feel they shared. The moon light hit the room and lit it ever so slightly as they soon fell asleep in each other's arms, at peace with the life they would be sharing for the rest of eternity.

Early the next morning Kagome woke in his arms and sighed, thankful that she would always wake up to his side and that it'd be that way for all eternity. She was about to stand up when Inuyasha woke and pulled her back into bed, hugging her and gently kissing her neck.

"And where do you think you're going?" he growled out playfully, not wanting for their moment to end.

"I do need a shower Inuyasha." She smiled before disappearing only to reappear in front of her bath room door wrapped in a towel.

"Oh how that brings back memories." He teased.

"Ha ha, very funny, wait so you did look?!" she exclaimed thinking that he had kept his eyes on the intruders in her room that night.

"Well techniquely no?"

"Wrong answer." She hissed before a ball of freezing water fell on him.

"Oi! What was that for?"

"For not telling me."

"Oh come on." 'You know you were hoping I'd take a peek' he said only to send out the thoughts that had been racing through her mind before she demanded an explanation from everyone in the room.

'That's not the point.'

'So you do admit it?' he teased only for their little game to be killed by a knocking on the door.

"Kagome! Kagome wake up!" came Sango's voice, not wanting to enter unless told otherwise.

'You take care of it mister big shot; I'll be in the shower.' And so with that being done with Kagome appeared in the shower and quickly turned the water on leaving Inuyasha to deal with the news that was being sent to them.

'Tease'

'Always'

"Yea what is it Sango?" he called while slipping into a robe Kagome had just conjured for him and tying so that nothing would be shown.

"We need to talk, something's happen."

"What?!" he exclaimed causing Kagome to quickly step out of the shower and reaching for her own robe, wanting to listen to the story from Sango face to face and not through the door.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

"What happen?" came Kagome's worried voice as she stepped out of the bathroom and by Inuyasha's side.

"Well we don't have the details yet but it seems that now all the lords have gone missing as well. We've send out a notice to all squads and all the senior's and junior's of every school to have them drafted as well. Miroku is directing everyone and placing a group of students into squads and just in case they're not as strong placing them with one of the court squads." She said just as worried as Kagome was.

"Does he need help?"

"No but Sesshomaru and Rin are on their way here."

"Sesshomaru wasn't captured?" both Kagome and Inuyasha asked relieved that at least one lord was not captured.

"No but Rin is injured and Sesshomaru is tired. They need to rest so Inuyasha you're stepping up to lord for the day." She admitted unsure as to how he would take the information. However Inuyasha's only reaction was a sigh and in an instant he was in the shower.

"Sango don't leave Kagome's side, I'll be out in a bit. Kagome can you send a message to Miroku?"

"Yea my orb can help him until we get down there."

"Good then send it." And so Kagome send her orb while Sango guarded the door. Kagome meanwhile, was looking for something in her closet that would represent her family and at the same time formal enough to fight in. She was about to just settle on a gown when she found a small case with two sets of cloths in it. She then walked out of the closet and had Sango help her open it to see what was inside when Inuyasha stepped out as well.

"What is that?"

"I don't know, we're about to open it." She said while unzipping the bag. Once it was open all three stood amazed, inside the bag were two armor suits yet formal gown/ tuxedo for Inuyasha and Kagome to fight in with a letter, this time from her father.

_The time must be near to fight again and I'm sorry that you will have to be the ones to lead it. These are armor suits that will not only show your status but protect you using your magic Kagome, stay safe and be on guard. _

_Lover, your father._

Kagome was in tears again though this time they were tears of joy.

"Well, shall we?" she asked while wiping her tears away.

"You okay?"

"Yea, let's get ready, Sango go help Miroku I'll be fine by Inuyasha's side." She instructed.

"Right, meet you downstairs then." Were Sango's final words as she disappeared and left in search of Miroku. Once she was gone and as they changed Inuyasha let a small giggle out.

"What is it?"

"Man, by the letters your parents have been leaving behind I'm starting to think they were planning for us to fall in love." He said causing her to smile.

"Letter or not and my being a Princess or not I still would have fallen in love with you Inuyasha." She said while finishing up and letting her magic flow through both their suits. "Ready?"

"Yea, are you?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." She admitted while taking his hand and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Everything and everyone was in a frenzy as they all tried to listen for their orders over the loud voices that filled the room. Miroku and Sango were having difficulties on telling who was a student and who wasn't due to the fact that most of the student's had decided to wear their families' armor and crest, causing them to look like soldiers already. Then just as Miroku and Sango were going to be forced back Sesshomaru and Rin appeared, both looking tire and weary. However before they could even try to regain control Inuyasha and Kagome appeared by their side and sighed.

"Both of you should be resting." Lectured Kagome this time.

"I'll handle this one bro, you got take a nap." Was all they said before Kagome send them off in one of her orbs to their rooms and helped them sleep.

"What's going on here?" then questioned Inuyasha to Miroku causing him to sigh and Sango to bow her head.

"Sorry but they're just too worked up."

"That's okay, ready Inuyasha?" Questioned Kagome waiting for his assurance to cast her freezing spell.

"Yea, go for it."

"Enough!" was the only word everyone heard before they were all frozen in place. Everyone then tried to turn to look at the one responsible for their current condition but upon feeling the type of sell and the energy behind it they all settled down and bowed their heads.

"Good, then now that we have your complete attention if you are a student please raise your head." She instructed while noticing that half of the one's who were being send into squads were students and a little weak for that matter.

"You should have all known better than to wear your families' armor." Lectured Inuyasha while Kagome changed their armors color to green and blue. "There now we will have some sort of order. Squad leaders raise your heads." Instructed Inuyasha next, and so went on the sorting. Once they were all color coated for status recognition Kagome handed the distribution to Miroku and Sango leaving her to head for Rin and Sesshomaru's room. She wanted to heal them, she knew she could and the only way to do it. Inuyasha unsure about it all followed her swiftly, ready to catch her if necessary. Upon reaching their room Kagome sealed it off and placed some bindings so that no one and nothing would be able to enter the room. She then turned to Inuyasha and sighed.

"Please forgive me for what I am about to do."

"Your not going to use it are you?"

"Yes, it's the only way to heal them quickly and we need them Inuyasha, we need everyone." She said softly while approaching their sleeping bodies.

"I'll stay by your side no matter what, be careful Kagome." He said before standing a little closer behind her as she readied to use the blood jewel, summoning it as if it were second nature. 'Please, work.' Was her only thought as she quickly drew some of her blood and placed it on the jewel. It quickly reacted and began to glow, waiting for instructions from its master and its wielder.

"Heal them jewel of blood, the shikon no tama, I ask you. Heal these two and save their lived from a the deepest of all sleeps." She said only to watch the jewel tap into her magic as well and drain her of her energy, causing her to fall to the floor. Immediately Inuyasha held her in his hands and the jewels power protected them, not allowing anyone they didn't trust to go a foot near them. When Sesshomaru and Rin woke up they looked a bit confused up until they saw Inuyasha holding Kagome's sleeping form.

"She needs blood." Instructed Sesshomaru as Rin moved to stand by her mates side.

"I know but the feeding room, it's far off from here."

"But you're not, how is everything downstairs?"

"We color coated everyone so that they all knew who was where at all times but it's still a little chaotic." He admitted while bring Kagome closer to him and staring at her. "She will be alright won't she?"

"Yes she will." Assured Rin while disappearing after her mate.

'But she needs your blood right now.' She send out causing Inuyasha to quickly cut his neck and move it to her lips. Kagome then began to stir upon the smell and slight taste of blood but as soon as she recognized the blood and who it belonged to her eyes shot open and she began to drink. The jewels power was then dispelled and Kagome allowed to regenerate properly. Once she was strong enough to stand Kagome smiled and kissed him lightly.

"Thank you, I needed that."

"Anything for you Kagome."

"I love you."

"And I love you but sadly we have to fight."

"I know, but…I'm afraid. I'm afraid of losing you." She admitted as a tear threatened to escape.

"You won't I promise." He said before taking her in his arms and taking them both toward the gathering area of all their fellow vampires, werewolves, witches and wizards. Upon arriving they found that half of them had already fled to the outer parts of the palace and were already in battle.

"What happened?!" she exclaimed causing Sango and Miroku to appear by their sides.

"Naraku and Onigumo are attacking. So far we've lost visual of Naraku."

"And there are injured warriors being sent in every so often." Reported Sango and Miroku.

"Deaths?"

"They're going up." Answered Sango sadly.

"Then lets end this now." She declared while taking Inuyasha's hand and allowing her magic to recharge both their suits for protection and then looked at the two.

"You guys ready?"

"Yea."

"One for all and one for all." Quoted Sango before following Inuyasha and Kagome out into the battle field.

**Note: Almost done, hope you guys are enjoying the read and lease feel free to message me or leave a review with any suggestions for the story. However I am sorry to inform you that it might take a while due to school but I promise it will be completed. Thanks and stay safe.**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Upon reaching the battle field Kagome was repelled by the sight that met her eyes. There was blood everywhere and her family, her kind and all those who had followed her were being killed before her very eyes. Something in her that moment, something she wished she could have controlled but she couldn't and so instantly her eyes turned blood shot and everyone was willed away as Sango, Miroku and her dearest Inuyasha were all placed behind the strongest barrier known to the world.

"Enough! Come our Naraku, Onigumo that means you as well!" she yelled causing both to laugh before appearing with not a drop of blood on them.

"What have you done to my parents!" demanded Sango first before her eyes flared up as well and Miroku quickly rushed to her side.

"Your parents, your parents awe yes, they told me to tell you that they loved you and to lead strong, Ha as if you'll live long enough." Hissed Onigumo first.

"Bastard!" she yelled while charging at him only to be met by Kagura in a battle, even Miroku was dragged into battle by a young vampire with skin paler than most.

"Come now, we're meant to be together." Offered Naraku as he offered her his hand only to have it burned and pushed back.

"Never." She hisses while freezing him in his place only to have Inuyasha quickly protect Kagome and go into battle with him.

"You'll die quickly and just as fast she will be mine."

"Over my dead body!" he roared as Kagome's magic flared and surrounded him in an even larger barrier as her fought which in turn triggered Kagome's to do the same.

"Is this really what you want princess, your family and friends dead?" Hissed Onigumo once again while getting ready to charge at her himself.

"No, I do not but I do want you to die!" were her final words as she let her vampiric blood take over and fight the beast that threatened her home. All the while her subjects and lord marshals all watched from the palace behind the barrier. They were all so concerned for her life that soon they too began to fight against the very barrier that was placed to protect them if only to fight and defend their only heiress to the royal family.

"How said they're all so willing to die."

"They are willing to fight for what they know is right which makes them all far better than you will ever be."

"How cute, a lecture to your ripper. The truth is that soon you'll die ad your parents will finally sign over the thrown." He hissed as he began to move faster. In the background she could hear Sango and Miroku fighting their hardest and Inuyasha about ready to kill the beast who had threatened to take her away from him. About half way through their bloody battle Kagura and her apparent sister were dead and they returned to the palace for treatment. 'Sorry but I must protect you all. Should I die follow Sesshomaru and Rin, they will become the next in charge.' She send out to all who followed her. In that instant they all stopped fighting her barrier but instead opened their links and send Inuyasha and Kagome a massive amount of power. Inuyasha killed Naraku off the instant he felt fully recharged and even more. Kagome's magic flared like that of a god and set the very skies on fire as a warning to all who threatened her family and her home. Soon the two stood side by side and Kagome could feel the jewel crying to be released.

'Do you trust me my love?' Kagome send out as they moved a fair distant back.

"What's the matter, afraid already?"

'Yes, always'

'Then follow me.'

'Always.'

"You win Onigumo." She stated while at first shocking her kingdom only to respond to all their links. 'Listen do not believe a word I am speaking. I will protect my family, we both will. Now follow Sesshomaru until my parents return.' And with that she took the energy they were offering and cut the link off.

"So finally came to you sensed?" he spoke with joy and malice in his voice.

"Yes, I'm sorry Inuyasha but I must." She acted as fake tears began to fall.

"No, you're mine." She acted in return knowing what was to come.

"Good now come to me, become my bride and give me claim to the thrown!"

"Yes my love." 'Yuk!' she thought secretly while Inuyasha got into position and drew his blood.

'Ready?'

'Yea.'

'I love you.'

'And I you, see you when we wake.' And with that said both cut their links off. Onigumo was about to reach for her hand when she suddenly flared with power and the jewel appeared.

"You bitch!" he yelled as the blood jewel quickly took control of him. Inuyasha's and Kagome's eyes went blood that instant and their voices that of the age they would be in a millennia.

"Return to us the rulers of the mystic world" they demanded first and in an instant they were by their side. "Now stand and never move, will your vampric blood to sleep and never wake for if you do we swear upon our blood to kill you and your kin." Soon Onigumo's body began to turn to stone as Inuyasha and Kagome used their last bit of energy and the power of the blood jewel to wake her parents.

"Kagome?!" called her mother but it was too late, the blood jewel disappeared deep into Kagome's magic and blood and both fell to the floor. The barrier on the palace was broken and soon everyone ran at their rulers.

"King! Queen!" they called only to listen to Sesshomaru's cold voice.

"Stop, get a medical team in here and take them to the infirmary! Your majesties, I'm sorry." He spoke so softly so that only they and his mate heard.

"It is alright Lord Sesshomaru we will talk later but for now take retrieve the lords form Omigumo's house and bring them here for treatment as well."

"Yes your majesties. Squad Seven! Move!" he called as he and his mate disappeared into the dark night's sky and fled. Meanwhile the King and Queen of all vampires settled everyone down ad healed all those who needed healing. When everything was calm enough they began to make their way toward Kagome and Inuyasha's sleeping states.

'Do you think that they're alright?' questioned the Queen quietly as they walked up and took the long way to the teens.

'Yes they are strong and to have been able to wield the jewel, the shikon no tama is proof in itself.'

'But they're too young to be…'

'No they're not, they're perfect and soon their children will be too.' He reassured her while silently taking her hand in his. Meanwhile the squad that was leading them to the room they desired was silent and knew better than to question them.

'But they might not wake soon, and their classes.'

'We'll cancel classes.'

'Right that would be wise they'll be thrilled.'

'They're trapped in the deepest sleeping spell and you're still worried about their classes? You are too kind my love and too great of a mother.'

'As you are a father, I thought I told you not to give her that armor.?' She questioned as her eyebrow rose and they continued to make their way.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

'What? Where am I?' thought Kagome as she once again drifted through the darkness. She was lost again although this time not in pain. 'Thank Kami…Inuyasha!' she tried to call out again hoping that just as before he would appear and sooth her aching heart. Time passed and nothing. 'Inuyasha!' she yelled only to jump at the sudden sound of his voice.

'We're back here again? Great.' He growled out only to quickly take her in his arms and hold her tight. 'But at least we're alone.' He smiled. Kagome happily welcomed his arms around her small body and leaned into his hug for better warmth.

'I missed you.'

'Me too.' He said while kissing his love.

'Inuyasha?'

'Yea?'

'I think we're in trouble.' She said with a shocked tone

'What?! Why?!' he franticly questioned after just going thought that battle he didn't feel like dealing with anything too harsh. But before they could finish their conversation Kagome saw herself and Inuyasha begin to fade.

'Soon, we'll talk soon.' She smiled out before she welcomed the waking world in hopes to be beside her mate. However when she woke she found an embarrassed Inuyasha bowing at her parents. Kagome quickly sat up and wanted to say something but didn't know how to address them. 'How should I?' she thought only to be answered.

"That's up to you Kagome." Spoke her mother softly as her father continued to gaze and slightly glare at Inuyasha.

"What's wrong with…dad?" she questioned shocking both royals and snapping her father out of his glare.

"He doesn't know?" he demanded a little harsh. Kagome tried not to flinch and smiled weakly.

"Know what?" questioned Inuyasha as he turned to look at her and take her hand in his. Her mother by that point was smiling like there was no tomorrow and couldn't resist to laugh a little. However right before Kagome could answer all their questions Sesshomaru walked in.

"You're majesties; the lords have been brought back and are awaiting treatment."

"Good, then send them in. Kagome, Inuyasha wait for us in the throne room." Were her parent's only instructions as they fled toward the lord's aid and left the two to take their time.

"Tell me what?"

"I'm…I'm…"

"You're?"

"I'm pregnant." She said softly but he along with Sango and Miroku's arrival had heard her every words.

"What?!" they all exclaimed while making their way toward the throne room together. As they waited for her parents she explained and was happy to see that Inuyasha was happy about their soon to be child. However right before they were about to discuss baby names her parents walked in.

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"Have you been mated?" demanded her father only to receive a small smack form his mate.

"Don't mind him; you're still his little girl. Congratulations Kagome." Her mother spoke warmly causing Kagome to stand and run at her parents with open arms. This was what she always wanted, warming arms to run too when ever emotion, a home and a place that accepted her no matter what.

"Mo1 Dad!" she cried for several minutes still amazed at the fact that she had finally found a home. Soon after Sesshomaru and Rin walked in and congratulated the two as well. School started back up and soon it was summer break and Kagome's due date was just around the corner. Everyone in the kingdom welcomed their new duchess and showed the teens with gifts for their soon to be baby girl. The King and Queen continued to rule, at least until Kagome and Inuyasha had become of age and readied themselves to soil their granddaughter. Sesshomaru kept his position and Sango and Miroku were quickly promoted to Inuyasha's and Kagome's guards until the child was born. Then they'd become the child's guards. In the end they were all happy, living their lives day by day and little by little forgetting about the tragic battle they had fought to find such peace.

"So now what Mr. Takahashi?"

"I don't know, what do you think Mrs. Takahashi?"

"I think I love you and that we should spend all eternity together." She teased only to lean into a deep passionate kiss.

"I think so too." 'I love you.' He send out during their kiss only to bee replied with a deeper kiss and her loving thoughts.

'And I love you.'

_The end_

_**Note: thinking of a sequel if you think I should message me or post reviews. I need at least 10 pros for a sequel. Hope you liked the read and more stories soon to come. Stay safe everyone! -**_


End file.
